Arriving From The Stars
by HalosKing
Summary: When am alien life form crash lands near our loveable hero a new adventure opens forth, allowing for Harry to experience things he has never had a chance to with the Dursleys. Love, adventure, friendship, family, war they are all there for the taking as well as some galactic interferience.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!**

**First off thank you for reading and I apologize for the many grammatical errors I know I have either forgotten or neglected to correct, I don't have spell check, sob. Next I'd like to say I do not in fact own the masterpeice known as Harry Potter I only own the OC and any further Oc's I add to the story. I wrote this story because out of all the subjects like time travel, alternate universes evil light side and so on I have yet to read a story about aliens so I thought, what the hell I'll give it a try. As far as pairings go I haven't decided I agree with both het and **_**some**_** yaoi pairings; not that big on yuri believe it or not. Also if your hopeing for Harry to romance our alien OC your out of luck and you'll find out why next chapter. Well I've said all I needed to so enjoy and review; constructive critism is always welcome and flamers please direct your angrey comments to those who actully want to deal with you, thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Encounter By Asteroid**

**Its night time, billions of stars glissen beautifully upon the darkend sky. Many individuals would be at home with their familys watching tv instead of enjoying such a stunning sight, however none of these people ever met Harry Potter. Harry Potter was a young lad not yet 13 with bright emerald green eyes (along with glasses) and mop like black hair that when faced with a brush never layed down. To most of Privet Drive Harry was an assumed trouble maker none of which bothering to ask Harry himself if that was actully true and to others he was...much more. Harry Potter was much more than anyone at Privet Drive (except for his "loving" family) could hope to imagine, he was a wizard. Now for most, magical beings were nothing but myth and legend; Harry once believed the same things but two years prior a half-giant named Hagrid had litteraly broken down the door just to deliver a letter from the magical school Hogwarts, of which he now attended. For the first time in his 11 years of life he had felt wanted, made his first friends and went on adventures of a life time. Many of which involved life or death because Harry also discovered he had unknowingly defeated a murderous dark wizard by the name Voldemort 10 years prior. The same monster who was responsible for his parents deaths and his current living arrangements. For the past two years Voldemort had tried to kill him once as a hideous growth on the back of his Defese teachers head and the other as a memory traped within a diery for 50 years, the man was bloody persistant.**

**Now as for why Harry was out in the towns playground on this star filled night was simple, he just didn't want to go back to the place that reminded him as to how much his existance wasn't wanted. Since his parents deaths Harry has had to live in the home of his mothers older sister Petunia Dursley along with her husband Vernon Dursley and their son Duddly. Each day they made sure to enforce his status as a magic weilding freak that got pushed on them for unwanted reasons, Harry hated them and he was sure the feeling was vice versa. Sighing the teen stared lislously up at the sky; his aunt Marge would be visiting soon and compared to her the Dursleys were saints. The woman always had something to say about his parents or himself; not to mention she brought her rabid dog Ripper with her, Merlin he hated her. Another depressing thought was how in the world he was going to get Uncle Vernon to sign his Hogsmede permission slip with that harpy there antagonizing him. He really was all alone at Privet Drive sending letters to his friends via Hedwig only helped so much. Harry watched, amazed as a shooting star shot across his vision, closing his eyes he wished. "I wish just this once that I had someone anyone here with me, someone just as different as me... Bloody hell I must be losing it, wishing on stars am I 5, must be the lack of sleep." Looking back up the teen was surprised to see the shooting star still moving, actully it did seem to be a lot closer like it was making its way-RIGHT TWORDS HIM! "SHIT!" Harry screamed as he dived off the swing set, a resounding **_**CRASH**_** echoed throughout the playground. Harry stood from the ground staring awe struck at the devistation caused by the star that landed, the metal swing set had been twisted and morphed into a shadow of its original form. Globs of super heated metal dripped down into a large crator, unknown gases rose from its depths creating a haze of thick smoke. **

**Trouble, it followed him everywhere it seems even making a simple wish brought disastor. Harry approached the hole, apprehinsion laced every movement; a normal person muggle or wizard would of ran, not Harry. **_**{I must be out of my mind.} **_**Thought the teen as he kneeled down near the crators opening, waving his hands wildly to disipate the remaining fog. An asteroid about the size of a soccer ball layed split open whithin a strange glowing, purple substence oozed from the crack forming itself into a gelliten like mass. **_**{This is like right out of Duddly's science fiction movies.} **_**Strangely enough during the whole event Harry did not feel that tell tale feeling of fear that he experienced when confronting Professor Querril or the Basilisk in the Chamber, instead he felt elated. The purple goo glowed brightly, shaking as if cold; it was actully kind of funny in a way. Taking a deep breath the wizard disended into the hole stoping inchs from the shivering mass. Bending lower Harry sat in the dirt, closely watching the alien or at least thats the only thing he could think to call it. "Umm..Hello I'm ah Harry, Harry Potter its nice to ah meet you. Can you understand me Mr...Goo?" **_**{Great I've gone mental, talking to space jello.} **_**A few seconds past and nothing, sighing Harry went to stand only to be stoped by the goos flashing glow. "Ahh does this mean you can understand me? Two flashes for yes one for no k?" Two flashes answered him, "Okay..don't really know what to say now, didn't really think this far ahead. Actully didn't think much at all I'm really just winging it. Sorry I'm rambling something like this never happened to me before and trust me I've been through some weird senarios." Mr. Goo gave no response as it continued to glow brightly, although Harry had a strange feeling it was paying attention to every word. "Alright I'm probably going to regret this, somehow, but I guess I'll take you home with me. If..we stay here any longer someone is sure to see a giant gaping hole here and theres just no telling what the British goverment will do with, well you. Your considered an extra terestrial on our planet and that alone is not good, flash twice if you got all that Mr. Goo." Not only did Mr. Goo flash but it also released an odd purring sound, almost like a cat. Harry stood quickly and climbed from the whole in order to retrive his back pack that he had discarded long before night fall came, than he returned once more. Unzipping the mouth Harry reached his shaking hands forward, hesitancy in each jerk. Just what was he doing bringing home a potentally dangerous life form that with one touch could takeover his body/mind, had those two years at Hogwarts messed him up that much. Tossing caution to the wind Harry gentely lifted his purple companion, its jello like body oddly dry and warm against his palms; a tickling sensation arrived but he heartily ignored it. Making sure not to drop any of its..body the wizard placed it within the packs opening making sure to leave a small space open for air.**

**Once again Harry emerged from the whole pack now resting against his back, taking a moment to collect himself the teen begain to speed off twords 4 Privet Drive, careful not to jarr Mr. Goo too much. It took about a good hour of speed walking to reach the home of the Dursleys, steeling himself for the inevitable confrontation Harry entered. Uncle Vernon was on him the minute the door closed behind him, "Where have you been boy, you should of been here finishing your chores hours ago!" Bellowed the whale like man his face turning a puce color; "Sorry Uncle Vernon most of the shops were filled with last minute school shopers, new year and all." Vernon stared intently at his nephew before grudgingly noded, "Put your things up and go make dinner. Now boy!" Harry stiffly agreed bypassing his Uncle as he climbed up the stairs to the second bedroom that had at one time been Duddly's. Locking the door the young wizard released the breathe he hadn't known he was holding, the room was simple filled with cast off furniture unwanted by the family. Hedwigs cage sat forlornly in the cornor, the snowy owl was incredibly aggitated most likely due to Uncle's no flying rule. Harry petted Hedwig through the bars soothingly, "Don't worry girl Hogwarts start in another couple of weeks you'll get to fly as much as you want then, just hold on a little longer. Oh right I brought home a new...friend that should at least make our shared imprisonment a little bit better, say hello to Mr. Goo!" Unzipping the pack he lifted up the mouth revealing the purple ooze inside, the glob dimmed slightly before glowing in full blast. Hedwigs intelligent golden eyes took in her hatchlings newly aquired pet, sensing no malicious intent the owl hooted a hello. Mr. Goo released an odd sqelching sound in greeting, **_**{Huh thats new.} **_**An amused Harry thought as he placed the open backpack on his twin bed taking care to arrange the pillows in a way to keep the alien jello from rolling off. The teen addressed the ooze, "Now I've unfortunatly have to go down stairs and make dinner for my relatives. If I had a choice I'd much rather be here asking you all kinds of questions, in all honesty I'd rather spend my time in a textile mill than spend anytime with my "family". But I don't have a choice and I'd very much not to give Uncle any reason to search my room and find you so I'll be back as quickly as I can. Hedwig will keep you company until I come back alright?" Mr. Goo flashed twice for yes, Harry smiled softly; getting up the 12 year old left the room quitely and climbed down the stairs entering the kitchen ready to endure the next hour with the Dursleys; **_**{oh what joy.}**_

* * *

**Harry groaned inwardly, Merlin he could not stand them; absolutly hated them. He once again headed up the stairs entering his tiny room, glancing over at Hedwig he noticed she had fallen asleep, head tucked securely under her wing. A peaceful feeling flittered over Harry's being; after all the werid (putting it mildly) stuff to happen to him today knowing that sleep was only minutes away was a relaxing notion. Tip-toeing over to the bed Harry peeked into the pack taking note of the sopherific purring noise wafting from inside. Mr. Goo was no longer glowing its body expanding and retrackting slowly as if asleep the purring vibrating from it, kinda cute. Chuckleing Harry changed quickly and climbed into bed trying despritly not to nudge the sleeping ooze. **_**{I have a feeling things are going to get even more bizzare around here. Wonder if I can sneek Mr. Goo with me onto the train bet Mione will flip!} **_**That last humorous thought sent Harry into dreamland a drowsy smile etched across his face. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys didn't mean to delay the update so long got caught up in the Thanksgiving buzz ya know! Also tahk you so much for the reviews honestly I wasn't expecting such encouraging feedback. You guys are the best**

**dogby- Lol I agree Mr. Goo is an alien of simple words and I promise to ensure that it returns to that form on some occasions. Also I can't stand all of the angsty Harry stories I mean there are some I like but it tends to get old there will be minor drama but no where near the amount as others. And Harry dosn't just end the world he ends it in style!**

**capctr- Huh I never thought of it like that! That made me giggle!**

**Chapter 2: Mr. Goo Wasn't Really A Mister**

** Warm sunlight filttered through closed linen curtains, the time of day not yet waking all the members of the Dursley's household. Harry however always awoke before the others if only because he had to cook breakfast and attend to morning chores; not to mention avoid the others as much as humanly possible. Today however Harry awoke to a very bizzare situation, limbs not his own were entangled in his covers. Yelping Harry fell to the floor hissing from the sudden pain colliding with hard wood gives you. Without thinking the wizard grabbed for his wand training it on the suspicious person currently occupying his bed. A very naked person, a naked **_**female **_**person; face flushing in mortification Harry quickly threw the remaining covers over the girls exposed flesh. Taking a calming breath the teen gently but forcefully shook the girls pale shoulder; had Harry been in a right state of mind in this moment he would of noticed the fact that Mr. Goo's pack was missing. However he was not in fact in the right state of mind; a low annoyed grumble was heard as the beds last occupent turned over fitfully. Harry shook harder putting some of his weight into it the added strength waking his unwanted bed guest. Drowsy hazel met freaked green, the girl blinked rubbing the sand from her eyes; "Oh greetings and happy morning to you Harry Potter I am so exstatic that I am now able to converse with you in your native tongue. Is everything alright you appear flushed, is this a form of human salutation?" Harry gaped openly, "M-Mr. Goo? H-How did you-when did you? Your a girl?" Mr. or should he say Miss. Goo laughed lightly the sound like tinckling bells. "Oh yes I do apologize for the scare you humans are easily frightened by change, no offense of course. You see my current form was created by both necessity and the genetic code I aquired from you the moment we engaged in skin to jellital contact. My species does not have these genders your planet does but it seems that my mentality and thinking patterns corolate with the female mass. Through our now shared code I was able to transform my travel form into a teenage homo sapian not only that but by switching and changing the original code I was able to give myself features different from your own. However we are both still genetically the same most of my features are the female versions of your own; not to mention I am unable to remove the facial impurity I unknowingly assimilated as well." Harry could only choke in resonse, now that he took the time to actully examine his new guest she did appear eerily similar to him; pale skin, hazel eyes and aburn hair were the only real differences. She even had a lightning bolt scar however like a mirror image it was facing the opposite direction, facial impurity indeed. **

** Taking a deep calming breath Harry spoke, "Alright lets say that this isen't some barmy dream I'm having right now how is it even possible for you to switch around all that genetics stuff?" A bright smile burst onto Miss. Goo's face, "Oh well thats quite easy to explain, allow me to demonstrate." The now human jello went to move off the bed only to be stoped by an irrate Harry. "You can't get up like **_**that! **_**People on this planet don't go around naked its just not, you know, ethical. Here let me get you some clothes to wear." Harry moved to the dresser riffleing through the mountain of hand-me-downs on a quest to find something not to decayed from over use. Pulling out a pair of used sweat pants, an old blue t-shirt and a new (thankfully) pair of boxers and handed them to the girl resting happily on his bed. "Here change into these. Uh right I don't feel right calling you Mr. or Miss Goo anymore so do you have anything in mind?" The teens eyes narrowed, eye brows furrowing, "I am unsure as to the customs in selecting a name on this planet for most places I have visited or landed upon there has only been the basic mamalian life forms or those species with tribal/war mentalities. My names have all been given to me or completely unnecessary. Oh and my senseroust thanks for the offered clothing." Harry noded, "Well what were you known as on your home uh planet?" "Hmm its been a very long time since I used it and I can not translate it into any of the speakable languages here, however I can remove part of it into english. Lily, I believe a common earth flower meaning innocence or purity; that would be it in simplest terms." Harry stiffened, Lily his mothers name could things get any more cerial; shaking his head he turned to give "Lily" some privacy. Not noticing Harry's change in behavior due to her english name Lily quickly changed into the offered clothing making note to somehow aquire funds that would allow for correctly fitting clothes for Harry and herself. "Alright all covered now allow me to show you the process of genetic manipulation and assimilation used by my species for hundreds of years." Standing from the bed Lily headed over to Hedwigs cage, the owl snozzing away inside. "May I?" Lily asked pointing to one of Hedwig's discarded feathers, "Uh sure go ahead, do what ever it is you do." The alien teen noded happily picking up the feather, she stood still staring intentlly at it for several minutes before turning back to face Harry with a pleased expression. "Now do try not to panic unnecessarily everything that is about to happen is normal for my people." Taking a breath Lily closed her eyes, Harry watched silently and almost shouted in surprise as the aliens new human body began shimmering and glowing before losing all color an puddling to the ground. Once again she was in ooze form glowing softly, the wizard was transfixed as her goopy self began to form a new shape; changing and twisting into a mass the size of Hedwig. The glow brightened significantly causing Harry to shelid his eyes from damage; several minutes passed before the light disipated revealing a beautiful black owl with golden eyes. **

** "Brilliant..is that really you Lily?" Harry asked hesitantly, the owl hooted softly flying up to land on his shoulder were it affectionatly nibbled his ear. **_**{And I thought magic was the coolest.} **_**Lily owl flew from his shoulder and began to transform once more without the light show process as the first time returning to that of a teenage human. The smug girl smiled wildly, "Amazing yes I can see it from your austonded aura, the process itself is quite easy all I needed to do was obtain a small sample of Hedwigs genetic code and from there I was able to acsess all the DNA structures that led up to her features and so on, the amber eyes in which she posses originated from the forth female owl of her line. One sample can become a blueprint for allowing me to change at will based on the codes existing within; even codes imbeded from past ancestors. The red hair in which I chose came from the many long lines of past codes in your fathers genetics as well as your mothers code. I understand if its a lot to take in, for most it would be." Harry could honestly say he was floored by the amount of information given, even he would of thought it was crazy if he hadn't of scene it with his own eyes. Harry opened his mouth to reply only to be stoped by several loud bangs directed to his door. "Boy you better be up in there! Get out here and get to work your aunt Marge will be here soon. NOW!" Heavy footsteps headed away from his door, the creaking of stairs indicating the owners departure. Bloody Hell he'd forgotten about Aunt Marge, how in the world was he going to survive? Not only that but what was he supposed to do with Lily? Sensing his inner turmoil Lily tried to soften the sudden tension, "Is it common for one to live with a Gorgradon on this planet; I always thought they were to large to keep in the house." Harry had absolutly no clue what a Gorgradon was but he appreciated Lily's attempt at humor. Chuckling Harry answered, "No but remind me to let you meet the twins. They'll give you a crash course in um earth humor." **

** Sighing Harry looked around, "Look I have to get ready to deal with my own personal hell in a few minutes and I don't want you to be found by my realitives especially my Aunt Marge. Shes a right terror to deal with trust me, so I need to hide you." "Hmm I see your point..am I to assume that this Hogwarts you spoke of yester night is a educational facility of some kind?" "Yes, why?" Lily smiled, "Well if Hedwig is allowed to accompany you than there floats to reason that other animals may accompany you as well, am I correct?" Harry noded dumbly. "Well then all I must do is assimilated DNA from a viable source, what other animals would be considered inconspicuous at this Hogwarts, Harry thought back to the list of his first year, "Theres owls, frogs and cats but I also think snakes are allowed for certain people." A distasteful look appeared on Lily's face, "Amphibians are too easily killed nor fast moving, reptiles are cold blooded and drag attention of the unwanted sort and you already own an owl so I suppose the feline route is unavoidable. Well I shall take my leave and secure the needed code I shall return soon." With that the girl once again turned into the amber eyed owl, "Wait the bars-"; his voice faded mid-speech as the alien owl **_**fazed**_** through the wall. "Brilliant..."**

** Harry prowled into his room, anger flowing from every pour of his body. That-that woman! How dare she say things like that to him he had absolutly no idea how he was going to keep calm for the next 2 weeks. All he needed was his Uncle's bloody signature for the permission slip, thats it! Growling the irrate teen floped onto the bed grumbling unsightly things about Aunt Marge, laying there fatigue quickly followed. Releasing a huff Harry turned over only to feel something fluffy and warm curled up above his pillow. Looking up he came face-to-face with a ball of sleek black fur, a cat. Annoyed aymthest eyes peered down at him. "Lily..is that you?" Harry hesitantly asked, a yawned meow was the only response he recieved; at first. **_**"Of course its me who else could enter through bared windows? I returned twenty minutes before your arrival I hope this form is acceptable to this Hogwarts."**_** Harry shot up in surprise, that voice came from his head. **_**{You can read my mind!?} **_**A very cat like snort followed his paniced question. **_**"In a sense yes I am now directly communicating to you via the mental passage created from our first contact. Do not worry on my planet and countless others directly invading the minds of others be they child or adult is strictly frowned upon. Only when you yourself enisiate a mental conversation will I enter, everything else is safe. Now that I think of it, it would be incrediably benefital to teach you the art of mind protection or at least a primitive form that will be just as effective; better safe than sorry."**_** Harry blinked slowly, **_**{Alright.} **_**Laying down once more Harry closed his tired eyes a soft warmth snuggled up to his side. Lifting a lid slightly a soft smile spread along his face as he glanced Lily-cat lying next to him. **_**{Maybe if the nights are just like this I may beable to survive the next 14 days.}**_


End file.
